


Into the Sea Strand

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Into the Sea Strand

  


His feet are chained to the floor, arms stretched above his head when she gets there. Not a simple chain and padlock affair, no – the chains that hold him have wrist-thick links and they've been triple- bolted into the floor with concrete poured over them. "_Is he really that dangerous?_" she'd asked.

"_Don't let him loose_," Hal had warned her. "_No matter what you do – do **not** let him loose_."

"I'm here now; I'm with you," Tora says softly when the others leave after telling her that they'll be just outside if she needs them.

_"You don't want to know what'll happen if you get too close and he gets a hold of you_," Kyle told her before he left.

She can't believe that Guy would ever hurt her – that's just not who he is. He would die first. "Sweetheart, I'm here," she calls again.

"T-t-tora?" he raises his head to look at her, and she can see the black ring around his irises. "No, you shouldn't… shouldn't be here."

Tora stops in front of him and watches his muscles swell as he tugs on his bindings. "I'm the only one who _should_ be. How did this happen?"

Guy shakes his head from side to side, agitation and discomfort furrowing his brow. "Can't... can't hardly remember. Some, some damn – _ah!_ – some damn experiment with a M-mercy, I tried to stop… then _this_, and I just…" the heavy chains rattle as he strains against them. "Kyle t-t-told me to get… get clear, but I couldn't. Not in time."

She's been told the poison will cycle from his system in time, so that she can simply stay with him while it works its way out… but seeing him like this makes her realize that she just can't watch him suffer, not while she can do something to help.

Tora sinks to her knees before him and, taking a deep breath, runs her palms up his thighs. "Let go of your uniform, Guy."

"No, I can't-"

"Trust me, sweetheart. It will be okay," she promises.

Guy takes a deep, shuddering breath… and his Lantern uniform dissolves back into his ring. Freed of the restricting fabric his phallus juts out, swollen and leaking. "Jesus, Tora, it _hurts_…"

"Trust me," Tora says again, and leans forward to soothe his aching flesh with her tongue. A cry rips from his throat as she sets about giving him relief and she can feel his heavy, muscled frame trembling as he struggles to control himself. "Let _go_, dear heart."

"_Can't_," he nearly sobs. "What if I…what if I hurt you?"

She tilts her head, thinking about it seriously. "I don't think you ever could," Tora says honestly. "If I unchained you, what would you like to do?"

Guy trembles harder. "Oh, God. You; I want you. Everywhere. In every way, I want…"

"Then we will do those things together," she soothes. "I will ease you the best I can, and then I am going to unchain you. Now, I need you to let go for just a little while… I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me, Guy?"

He nods tentatively, breathing hard, and she takes him fully into her mouth. He's never been this hard, and Tora wonders at it. Guy's moans and curses fill her ears as she suckles him to orgasm, and she draws off him quickly, holding his cock by its thick base as he comes in long, jerking spurts that decorate her throat and spatter her hair. She doesn't mind the least bit – his face is slack with relief, and much of the tension has left his body with the violence of his release.

His member is still stiff and she knows it won't be long before the haze of lust sets in on him anew, so she quickly starts to shed her clothing. Guy's watching her strip and she can see his knuckles whiten, so she wastes no time in backing up against him, raising herself on her toes, and mounting his cock. He comes almost as soon as she backs herself onto him, but she makes no move to pull away.

Tora can't help feeling desire flood through her at the thought of slaking his lust – she can do just about anything to him, for him, and modesty isn't a luxury. It's freeing in a way she's never experienced. Tora wriggles as she feels him readying himself yet again, and rocks her hips back and forth until he groans, pulsing heavily inside her.

Turning around, Tora leaps lightly up to wrap her legs around his waist and guide him into her body with one hand while the other clings to his neck – it's always been easier with Guy actually holding her up when they do this. With him fully sheathed within her folds, Tora rides him awkwardly, pressing kisses to his chest. She makes him come again and again until Guy finally sags in his bonds, pressing his face against the inside of his arm as she disengages from him.

The inside of her thighs are slick with his fluids, so she takes a moment to clean herself the best she can before approaching him again. "Guy…?"

"Jesus, Tora," he says in a choked voice. "I never meant for this to-"

"I know you didn't," Tora soothes, reaching up to stroke his face lovingly. "Look at me, _meg elske._ Do you think you can make it to your apartment? I think you'll feel better there… what do you think?"

He looks at her, blue eyes still shot through with the black of the poison in his system. "I don't know if I can," Guy admits, looking miserable. "Even if I could, they wouldn't let me leave."

Tora stretches up to touch his ring, which hasn't stopped crackling with energy. "They would if I had your ring."

His response is immediate. "Then take it."

She slides it from his finger and looks at it for a moment, remembering the last time he'd given her his ring. "I don't think I'll have to ask anyone for permission to move you," Tora muses. She doesn't want anyone to see Guy like this and she knows he wants it even less, so she slips his ring on and concentrates on an image of the inside of his apartment, picturing them there in his bedroom. "We _will_ go there," Tora murmurs, closing her eyes tightly.

When she opens them, they're in the bedroom of his apartment and there are no chains holding Guy back. He looses a startled exclamation of surprise at finding himself free, and Tora inches towards the bed before he fixes upon her with plain intent in his eyes. She scrambles for the bed and is almost there when he catches her, pressing her against the wall roughly as he knocks her legs apart and shoves inside. His ferocity should be frightening, but it's not – her entire body feels hot and more than ready to satisfy Guy's desire for her.

"Oh, yes… yes, _yes_," she moans. "Faster, I need it _harder_, Guy!"

He shoves into her and pulls out again and again, the exquisite friction making liquid heat coil inside her until she comes screaming and he rides her through it with strong thrusts that jar her bones. Tora loses track of how many times he mounts her, filling her with pleasure and screaming and seed, until the moment comes when he collapses in her arms and all they can do is gasp for air amid the tangled, sodden bedsheets that smell like sweat and sex.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you," Guy whispers after a while.

"You could never hurt me. Not like…_that_," Tora replies dreamily, reaching up to brush her fingertips across his cheek. "You know, being in love with you is one continuous surprise."

Guy buries his face in her hair. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Tora closes her eyes and relaxes against the man she loves. "Don't ever be."

  



End file.
